When a vehicle is being operated on icy or slippery streets, it is customary for the vehicle operator to pump the brake pedal of the vehicle to prevent wheel lockup and consequent skidding. The pumping of the brake pedal causes both rear lights to blink on and off. This normally is not a problem when the vehicle is on a straight course. However, if the driver pumps the brake pedal to slow preparatory to making a turn, and simultaneously operates the turn signal switch for the vehicle to indicate such turn, for example, a left turn, the left rear light will be operated by a flasher connected to the turn switch whereas the right rear light will continue to blink in response to the brake pedal. This condition can confuse following drivers as to the intention of the operator of the instant vehicle. More particularly, the following driver will see both tail lights blinking, and often will not be able to tell whether the driver intends to turn left or right, particularly if the leading driver "swings wide" before entering the turn, which action ostensibly indicates a turn in the direction opposite of the direction of the actual impending turn. This confusion creates a dangerous condition and may result in an accident.
One solution to the aforenoted problem has been to provide a "dedicated" set of lamps, housings and the like on the rear of automobiles to be used solely as rear turn signals. The lenses are often a different color from the brake lights, such as amber. This solution, while effective, is extremely expensive.